


Coffee Tin

by Purpledragon6



Category: Infinity Train (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Co-workers, Coffee Shops, Enemies to Friends, F/M, First Dates, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26830438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpledragon6/pseuds/Purpledragon6
Summary: Grimon Coffee Shop AU in which Grace is a seasoned employee and Simon is the new guy she's forced to train.
Relationships: Jesse Cosay/Lake | Mirror Tulip, Simon Laurent/Grace Monroe
Comments: 45
Kudos: 70





	1. First Day

**5:56pm**

"Almost quitting time..."

Grace hummed quietly as she leaned against the old wooden counter of _**Tuba's Place**_. It was a quiet coffee shop, tucked in the corner of an even quieter strip mall. Every shift was an easy shift here, only seeing at most 40 customers a day. Just enough to keep the doors open but no enough to make Grace hate her job. 

The large glass windows at the front offered a nice view as well. The rapidly setting fall sun cast brilliant orange and purple rays into the building, giving it a warm and homey glow that coupled perfectly with the overwhelming smell of pumpkin spice in the air. All around Grace felt warm, kindly. What she wouldn't give to just close her eyes and savor it forever. But alas, there was still work to be done.

As she watched the last of the stragglers leave for the day, she took a breath and headed back to the break room- or rather the break closet. A small, dinky little room half used for storage and the other half used for lunch breaks. It was also home to the Employee Checklist. Which was a fancy name for a clipboard with a paper that was changed out daily, always with a copy of the shop's schedule and a list of tasks for employees to complete before closing.

Tonight, the closing responsibilities fell on Grace and her co-worker, Jesse. A part time employee, 2 years younger than her. He was a decent enough co-worker- always had at least something interesting to say to keep Grace entertained, but with school starting soon, she knew she'd be seeing less and less of him.

"Which means more work for me..." Grace huffed, scowling at the list. 

**Mop Floors- Grace**

**Wipe Tables- Jesse**

**Count Register- Grace/Jesse**

**Inventory- Grace/Jesse**

**Take Out Trash- Jesse**

**Lock Up Register/Shop- Grace**

***Use REAL soap when mopping, please!!!***

"JESSE! Time to close up!" She called in- no general direction. 

Last she saw Jesse, the boy had already headed out back with the trash. It was unlikely he had heard her at all. No matter- as long as he did his work then she would do her's. Grabbing a prepared mop bucket, Grace dragged it up to the front of the shop and got to work. The front of the shop was small enough that one or two large swipes of the mop would be enough to be seen as satisfactory by their boss-

Tuğba 'Tuba' Tekin. A large, brooding, yet kindly and beautiful woman of few words. Founder of their place of work. It never took much to impress her, so long as you showed an honest effort. She was seldom in the shop- unless to bring her daughter in for a snack or to check up on the place. Usually, overview of the shop was left up to assistant manager, Amelia.

The woman was- a pain in the neck, but she never lingered long after closing. Just enough to give a petty, passive aggressive closing remark before they all went their separate ways. 

"Missed a spot." This remark didn't come from Amelia, however, but rather from Jesse himself. 

Grace rolled her eyes. "You know, they'd really outta have you doing this, Jesse. Seeing as how you're _leaving me_ and all."

"Hey, I've got enough on my plate as is." The boy teased, crossing over to Grace's side. 

In each hand, a pumpkin spice muffin, left over from a batch that had been headed for the garbage. They were fine if not a little stale, and always a God send on an empty stomach- what with lunch having been 5 hours earlier. Grace took the treat and pulled up a chair to sit. The floors would take a minute to dry, and there was no use having Jesse work in such 'dangerous conditions'. The boy followed her lead and pulled up a chair across from her.

"I can't believe you're leaving me." Grace huffed, "I'm going to be so bored without you."

"Hey, you'll still see me every other day for the night shift- until swimming picks up." Jesse sighed, biting into his muffin. 

"I'm going to be so lost without my little buddy." The woman teased, taking a bite of her own muffin. "Promise you'll come visit me? I feel like I'm sending my little brother off to college or something!"

"Be lucky that I'm not your little brother. You'd get sick of me eventually." 

That wasn't true at all. Growing up an only child has left Grace longing for a younger sibling she could boss around. That sibling-void was filled the moment she met Jesse. They hadn't been working together for long, but they had quickly become work-pals. There was no one who could replace him as 'best co-worker ever!'.

"Which reminds me- Did you meet my replacement yet?" Jesse's voice pulled Grace out of her thoughts.

Grace wrinkled her nose. "Your replacement? Amelia didn't say anything about a replacement-" 

"On the employee message board?" It was Jesse's turn to wrinkle his nose. "The one you never read?"

"Well, how would I know if I never read it?" Grace muttered, standing up quickly and stomping over to said board. 

Sure enough, a neon pink sticky note was still thumbtacked to it. Amelia's clean, crisp handwriting seemed to somehow be glaring back at Grace in disdain. Berating her for not keeping up with the board.

_***Grace,** _

_**We have a new hire arriving at 6:00pm today. It is your job to show him around before you lock up. *PLEASE* DO NOT FORGET!** _

_**-Amelia*** _

Another note, this one on a neon green note, hung directly above that one.

_***Jesse,** _

_**Please remind Grace that there is a new hire coming in tonight after closing.** _

_**-Amelia*** _

"Ugh! I was all ready to clock out and leave- Now Amelia has me showing around the new guy!?" Grace groaned, "I'm not wasting my Friday night showing around some new guy-"

**_*Ding!*_ **

Speak of the Devil. No sooner had that sentence left her lips did an absolute stranger walk in. He wore his sullen expression just as well as he wore his ponytail. And by that, she meant he looked as ridiculous as his white hoodie/khaki pants combo. Grace sent a silent message over to Jesse and a quiet prayer to any God out there that would hear her that *this* wasn't the new hire...

"Um. Hi-?" Grace greeted, her usual customer service voice having run out the door when it had the chance.

"Hi." If a gravel road could speak- "I'm Simon- The new hire?"

_Son of a bitch._

Grace already felt distain take hold of her. The man hadn't even spoke seven words to her and she already knew he was trouble. Still, she found enough strength in her to muster up a replacement customer service voice, and forced the brightest smile she could manage without breaking her damn face.

"Its nice to meet you, Simon! I'm Grace, and this is Jesse. We're just closing up now if you wanted to- watch? And see how we do things around here?"

Translation: Stay out of our way and leave quietly without asking questions. 

"Thats fine." Simon muttered, hitting his hoodie pockets and retreating to a spot that was out of the way. 

Whether or not he was actually paying attention- neither Grace nor Jesse cared. They worked together silently and soon had the place tidied up, the register counted and locked, inventory done, and everything tucked away where it was meant to be. They were always a well oiled machine when they actually worked together... How they would manage with this blonde wrench in the works though-

"And that's how we close up for the day." Jesse concluded, slipping to the backroom quickly to 'retrieve' his and Grace's stuff. Grace knew better. Jesse had left her to see Simon out herself.

The awkward tension between them was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Grace forced her kind smile and stepped towards the blonde- who in turn tossed up a hand.

"You don't have to do that, you know." Simon said, "You're on edge and it's kind of freaking me out-"

Grace let out a sigh of relief. "I'm gonna be honest- Jesse and I have a system going already. I'm not exactly the 'trianing' type, so I'm not sure how-"

Simon frowned. "Well, figure it out... As of tomorrow, you're stuck with me..."

"Don't word it like that-" Grace sighed, "I'm sorry I got short with you-" 

"Don't be. Its cool..." Simon's frown didn't go away any. "So just show me around and I'll know how to stay out of your way."

Grace matched his frown, "Coffee machine is in the corner. Cups are directly above it, same with straws. Recipe sheets are in the back. Amelia will make you practice before we open tomorrow. Think you can handle that?" 

A nod. "Cool..." 

The blonde turned from her, casually shrugged a shoulder and slipped out the way he came in. The door clanked softly behind him. Grace watched him go. A bit of guilt began to well up in her chest- but she quickly squashed it down. Jesse appeared behind her without a word, and the pair quietly took their things, hit the lights, and followed Simon out into the cold.


	2. China Cups

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grace prepares for her first day with her new co-worker.

_**6:00AM** _

Time for the morning shift. A.k.a the best shift of the day. Grace had never been a morning person during her time as a student, but the beautiful pale pink sunrise on her walk to work made every morning worth it. It being so early also meant she had two full hours to herself in the empty coffee shop- 

Or it would- but as she rounded the corner to the front entrance, she found that the shop door was propped open and the shades had already been drawn up. A curious sight that meant one of two things. Grace quickened her pace out of curiosity and poked her head inside.

"You're late." Amelia's voice was like nails on a chalkboard this early in the morning... Her actual nails against the chalkboard were even worse.

The assistant manager was up on a ladder, carefully writing the day's specials in chalk. Every so often, she'd let out an irritated groan and scratch a misspelling away. Grace resisted the urge to roll her eyes or offer her assistance, and retreated quickly to the back to hang her coat and to warm up a little away from the open door. 

No sooner had she placed her coat on the hook-

"Grace! Come here a moment, will you?" Amelia called. 

Grace allowed herself a quick eyeroll and poked her head back out the door. "Whats up, Ass-Man?"

A childish nickname, she knew- one that Amelia *hated* with a passion, but it seemed to come along with the title of **Ass** istant **Man** ager. Grace caught the older woman's huff and inwardly smirked. Jesse would have gotten a kick out of that.

"Just tell me if you think this board looks correct." Amelia sighed, leaning against the ladder. "I will take it with a grain of salt, so be mindful of what you say."

Grace pouted and stepped up to the board. A rather stiff _**Coffee of the Day: Pumpkin King**_ was scrawled in perfect cursive- and just underneath that was a chalk drawing of a *very* realistic jack-o-lantern. Not a single line was out of place- Amelia knew that as well as Grace did. The older woman was looking for confirmation, and Grace was in a good enough mood to give it to her without trouble. 

"It looks great, Amelia." The woman shrugged before heading over to the pegs that housed her cap and apron. She dawned both quickly. 

"Of course... I was the one who did it." Amelia huffed, starting down the latter. "Did you clock in yet?"

"Not yet-" A hand slammed down on the counter, causing Grace to jump.

"Then you have no buisness wearing your uniform." Amelia's eyes narrowed. "Go. Clock. In..."

Grace frowned, "Fine..." She offered a half-hearted salute and hurried back to the back room.

The coffee shop may have been small, but a rather advanced touch-screen tablet served as their clock-in station. Grace punched in her code- _**377**_ and **In-Day**. The act took her all of two seconds and was *not* worth the attitude she received from Amelia. 

"Wonder what crawled in her cereal and died." The young woman huffed.

"I heard that!" Apparently Amelia heard that. "And if you really want to know, I got called in on my day off because *someone* didn't take her job seriously last night and now I have to show our new hire around."

Grace winced and bowed her head, "I did take it seriously- he left quickly-"

She felt her ears burn for a moment. If Amelia was called in, that could only mean someone *cough* Simon *cough* had contacted Tuğba to complain about last night. A ball of anger momentarily quelled inside of Grace's chest at the notion. If she got written up for this, she'd rip the blonde's ponytail out-

"I'm really not interested in excuses this morning, Grace." Amelia started back up the ladder, a rag in hand and an invisible imperfection on the board. "I know it's difficult, but if you could just *try* to get along with my son-"

"Y-your son!?" Now, this would have been the point where Jesse would swoop in with a playful 'Dun, Dunn, Dunnn!', but he wasn't here, now was he?

Amelia simply rolled her eyes. "Yes... Not my choice for employee, but Tuğba needed the help and I am only one person..."

Disregard all of that- though Grace truly felt sorry for Tuğba and all- that wasn't the most interesting part of the conversation.

"That immature, sarcastic, loner is your child?" Hm. A few things suddenly made sense, and others not so much.

"I was married once, Grace. As you know."

And she did. She had heard many stories of Amelia's late husband Alric. It was the only time she had ever seen Amelia with a smile on her face or tears in her eyes- but for all the time they had worked together, she had never once mentioned a son. Let alone one who seemed to be around her age. It almost made Amelia- interesting? More mysterious than usual? One of the two. 

"You never mentioned a son." Grace asked before she could catch herself. 

"I don't get along with Simon at the best of times... It's a miracle he even decided to still come in with me working-" Amelia hopped down the final step of the ladder and pulled it closed. "So do us all a favor and try to keep him out of my hair."

Grace wrinkled her nose slightly. It seemed like the more she knew about her new co-worker- the less she liked him. One Amelia was bad enough- but two would be like walking on broken glass constantly. She opened her mouth to protest, but found no words came out. By then, Amelia had already retreated to the back of the room- and no sooner had she gone did her little monster step through. 

He looked even less 'friendly' than he had the night before. A low scowl seemed permanently etched on his face, and his dark blue hoodie only served in making him look more sullen than before. His hair was down and freely fluttering in the morning air. Grace felt a shiver go down her spine, as the man seemed to be glaring straight through her. 

Based on the glare she felt on her back, she could safely assume that Amelia had returned to the room.

"Mom..."

"Simon..."

_"Oh geez..."_

Grace glanced up at the clock, hoping and praying that it God would grant her some mercy and make it closer to her noon lunchbreak-

**6:09AM**

Never such luck... With a heavy sigh, she turned to the coffee machine and began to pretend to be inspecting it. In the back of her mind, she longed for the days of her and Jesse just messing around- back when the morning shift was the best shift ever...

* * *

_'Am I working in a coffee shop or a war zone...?'_

Grace thought, leaning tiredly against the counter. She could feel the static in the air running between Simon and Amelia. The customers could seem to feel it too and hurried when they would order and leave. Grace could even see the look of relief on their faces when *she* was their barista. 

Not that they even got Simon or Amelia. The pair stood in the corner, quietly arguing with one another over just about everything there was to argue about. 

"You overfilled the cup."

"I didn't overfill the cup, mom..." 

"Just argue with me, Simon. See what happens."

"I'm not arguing. I'm informing!"

"Don't yell. You'll frighten anyone who walks in here!"

"Now you're yelling..."

Grace groaned softly and glared up at the clock. It was only 9:00 on the dot. Not close enough to lunch at this rate. Time seemed to go slowly when you were forcing yourself not to jump back over the counter and kill your fellow employees. Amelia snapped her head up from Simon (finally) in order to glare at Grace.

"Problem, Monroe?" The older woman huffed.

"Nothing, Ass-Man." Grace sighed, drawing a small chuckle from Simon and a harder glare from Amelia.

"Simon, go take your break." Amelia pouted, eyes locked on Grace. "And you can go find something else to do, Monroe..."

The younger woman exchanged a quick glance with her new co-worker. The man looked annoyed, but apologetic as he slipped out of the main room and into the Employee Lounge. With a heavy sigh, Grace followed after him, stopping only once to grab a half bag full of garbage. 

_'This should buy me 5 minutes away from Tweedle Cold and Tweedle Asshole.'_ She thought, passing Simon quickly and heading through the backdoor.

"Wait- hold the door a second." Simon called after her.

"Huh-" Before she could add the question mark to the end of that sentence did she find herself outside with Simon. The heavy door swung shut behind them both... The heavy, automatically locking door.

"Idiot- I didn't put the doorstop in! Now we're stuck out here!" Grac exclaimed, tossing down the garbage (to be picked up later).

The air outside had warmed up since that morning, but still carried enough of a chill that made Grace instantly long for her jacket that was still inside. It also made her dread the walk of shame passed the fence and around to the front. Which would certainly earn an earful from Amelia should she happen to spot them using 'the wrong door'.

"I know."

Simon's reply was blunt, straight to the point. Had it not been for him standing right in front of her, Grace would have been sure she was talking to Amelia. The blonde had his head lowered, focused on knocking a pack of cigarettes from his hoodie pocket. "Do you *really* want to go back inside with *her*?"

"I guess not..." Grace sighed as she leaned against the wall. 

She studied Simon quietly, watching as he sorted through the pack before finally selecting a cigarette- all with a look of intense concentration on his face. From this close, she could see a series of thin bandaids running up and down his fingers. 

"How'd you mess up your hands..?" She asked, deciding to give up on silence in order to risk pleasant conversation.

"Carving accidents." His tone was stiff, punctuated with the click of a lighter. It was blown out quickly in the wind.

"You carve?"

Without having to look, Grace could feel Simon's silent call for aid, and she cupped her hands around his to protect the flame that sparked from the green lighter. A thankful hum and a puff of smoke followed.

"Figures mostly." The man sighed, taking a long drag before offering it to Grace.

Now, the woman never had been one to smoke much.

Even during dance lessons when all the other girls would be doing it. The habit was just never something she found herself getting 'hopelessly addicted' to like she had been taught in D.A.R.E class in Elementary School. So with a shrug, she took the offer and inhaled. The familiar burn of the smoke on her tongue and throat warmed her a little.

"So whats it like having Amelia for a mom?" 

"Hell." The cigarette was passed back to Simon.

"She never mentioned kids before." 

"Only child, thank God." Simon hummed, "Change of life baby..."

"Thats- unfortunate." Grace shrugged, and the stick was offered back to her. "She really doesn't seem to like you."

"She doesn't. She never liked kids- not even her own." A dry chuckle, "And for some reason she got 'blessed' with the worst there is."

"I'll say." A tension was beginning to form. One Grace did NOT feel comfortable with. "So- back to carving... You any good at it?"

"I'd say so." For the second time that day, Grace saw what could have been a smile stretch across Simon's face. 

It was honestly very hard to tell. A sort of lopsided line on one side of his face. It very easily could have been a sort of mini-stroke or a reaction to all the stress living with Amelia must have put him under. 

"If I had my phone, I'd show you some of my work." Oh right. Simon had still been talking.

"Pretty sure your old lady would crush our skulls for being on our phones-" Simon waved a hand quickly.

"I'm on break, remember?" He wiggled his eyebrows comedically. "Old bat can't say shit for an hour."

"... Is this going to be *every* day?" Grace groaned, "Because I can't handle working in a war zone. I'm gonna have to put in a report or something... Kill one of you maybe."

This time Simon genuinely laughed. Or it sounded like it. He tossed a hand over his mouth and shut both eyes before making a sound that was akin to joy- so Grace was willing to bet that was what it was... It was almost cute to see. His cheeks lit up light pink under his hand and he took an extra second before uncovering his face. 

"If we suddenly pretend to get along and I 'do things right', I'm sure she'd leave us alone..." The remains of the cigarette was pitched, "Or we could form a murder pact and take her out ourselves. Take your pick..."

"I'll take my chances doing the impossible." Grace replied, offering her hand. "How about it, 'new best work friend'?" 

A strong, bandage hand took hers, practically engulfing it in warmth. One firm shake later and the pact was sealed- and then broken immediately by the backdoor flinging opened. Who should be there, but Amelia.

"I thought I told you to find something to do! Not just stand there and get paid for it!" The woman frowned deeply at the pair.

"We were. Grace was just showing me how to take out garbage and yell at me for not stopping the door." The sarcasm that stuck to his words was honey sweet and full of venom. "She's an excellent co-worker, mother."

Amelia exhaled sharply through her nose and rubbed her temple. "Very well... Finish with that and return to the counter, Grace. I have to go on an errand."

"Yes ma'am." The younger of the three exchanged a pleased glance with one another. 

Amelia rolled her eyes and disappeared back inside... Only to poke her head out seconds later with a wooden spike in hand, which she promptly jammed into the doorframe with such a force that both of them jumped. "And don't forget the stop the next time you go out!"

"... Yes, ma'am..."


	3. Smooth Roast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy good times for two co-workers.

The first two days with Simon at the shop were painful to say the absolute least. Amelia hung around him (and Grace by extension) like a fog. Always the first to berate *anything* that would happen- which was a lot. In just two days Simon already managed to burn two fingers, shatter a cup, and pronounce an incredibly easy name incorrectly. 

On the third day, however, Grace entered the shop and found the air surprisingly peaceful. As if a cold, harsh winter had finally given way to a gentle spring. There was no fighting or the overwhelming urge to choke a bitch. A tell-tale sign that Amelia was not in that day.

_Ding-dong, the wicked witch is-_

Grace stepped further in and found Simon partaking in what she could only describe as "something stupid". The counter had been cleared off and the man was meticulously stacking ~~fragile~~ coffee cups in a large pyramid shape. The woman inhaled sharply, but refrained from speaking up. One wrong move and there went the rest of their paychecks for the week.

After a long minute of holding her breath, Simon finally looked up at her.

"Good morning." 

"What the Hell are you doing!?" 

"... 'Good morning to you too, Simon' was the response I was looking for..." The man rolled his eyes and set a saucer on top of the ever growing tower.

"That doesn't answer my question-" Grace pouted as she stepped over to the pegs and took down her hat and apron.

"You didn't clock in." Okay, so the urge to choke a bitch hadn't returned, but with Amelia gone Grace felt a little more confident in snapping back.

"You sound like your mother. Now put those away before you break them!" Her frown was deep enough now that she was positive she would end up looking like Amelia before her 25th birthday.

And yet that insufferable man continued. Now he was stacking forks and knived in a Jenga styled tower of Hell. Grace drew her bottom lip between her teeth and began to worry the edges of it. The tower was growing and she could see the higher cups beginning to wobble. It was only a matter of time before they all came crashing down-

"Done." 

Simon stepped back from his tower, took out his phone, snapped a quick picture and just like that he began to unstack the mugs. Grace had half a good a mind to knock some sense into him, but instead she watched as his miniature kingdom come down piece by piece until there was nothing left but a single napkin with- a number on it?

"The heck is this?" Grace muttered, snatching the napkin up.

_**#377-905-3375** _

"That would be a cellphone number." Simon shrugged. 

"... Is it yours?" Mind games this early in the day were certain grounds for a slap. Thats what she would tell the judge.

"It might be. I can't exactly call my own phone to find out." Another shrug- or a stretch. 

Grace crumpled the napkin and stuffed it into her pocket. She wasn't about to give the blonde any sort of satisfaction by dignifying that with a response. That much was for damn sure. 

"So you can't pour coffee right but you can stack cups and slide a girl your number?" Grace rolled her eyes and punched in quickly.

Normally she would have taken her time, but there was no way she was about to let this walking disaster stay by himself around the fragile things.

Simon wrinkled his nose. "It was my first day. It's not my fault that pot was hot." 

"Theres a 'caution: hot' sign right next to it!" For emphasis, she pointed boldly to the bright orange sticker. 

"I thought that was your sign." Simon smirked faintly- playfully. "Or Leo."

"That must make you a Virgo because your pick-up lines aren't compatible with my low tolerance for bullshit." 

Though, somewhere in the back of her mind, she was honestly cracked up. If she didn't already hate this guy's guts she would have found this fun. While she hated mind-games, matching wits and playful banter had always been enjoyable to her. Just- with any other man except this one. Literally anyone else. 

"Touche." A third shrug and Grace was surprised Simon hadn't dislocated his shoulder by now. 

"Thats it?" 

She crossed over to the large coffee machine that sat on the back counter and flipped it to its 'on' position. It hummed and buzzed to life and a delighted chime announced that it was ready to make coffee. As soon as a customer walked in, that is. At Tuba's, they made their coffee to order so nothing was wasted. 

Simon spoke up after a moment.

"I know when I've been had. I'm not going to beat a dead horse." He smiled mischievously, "That would be ungentleman-like of me."

"Oh really? What do you consider "gentleman-like"?" Grace huffed.

"Asking you out in person." If he shrugged again, Grace would rip off that ponytail, braid it into a noose, and hang him with it-

Luckily, he spared himself of that fate and didn't. 

"And where would you suggest we go?" Try as she might, a faint smile tugged on the corners of her lips, "I've known you four days now. You're not getting me to a secondary location so easily."

"In that case-" Simon hopped over the counter and stepped up to the register. He dug around in his pockets a moment and set a dollar on the counter. "One drip coffee, please."

Grace stifled a giggle behind her hand. "You're kidding right?" 

"Ah ah. You're currently clocked in and I'm not. I can still be a customer of this fine establishment." He smirked again, but Grace could see he only meant to be playful. 

With a roll of her eyes, she grabbed a Styrofoam to-go cup and a sharpie. She then put on her best customer service voice and stepped up to the register. 

"Name for the drink?" 

"Grace." Both looked and felt ready to burst out laughing. 

"If its for me then shouldn't you be making it?" Grace snickered as she shakily wrote her name on the cup.

"You said it yourself. I can't pour coffee the right way. Its best for both of us." Simon idly leaned on the counter, resting his head on his hand. "And I get to learn how to do it the right way by watching you."

"That is so cheesy it belongs in a danish..." Grace muttered, rolling her eyes again and going to fill the order. "I'd spit in your coffee, but since its for me-"

When her back was turned, she allowed herself to smile. Pain in the ass or not, she was having fun. Not the same fun she used to have with Jesse, but fun all the same. With a hum, she snagged back her pen and another cup.

...

Two cups of warm coffee were set on the counter. Simon raised a slender eyebrow. 

"I only ordered the one-" 

"Yours is on the house." Grace shrugged. "Don't worry. I didn't spit in it."

The man cautiously picked up the cup and examined it. When his face flushed a deep red, Grace was sure he had found the 'name' for the order. 

**#905-336-3775**

"I-is that your number?" The man frowned, for once seeming unsure of himself.

"Could be. I can't call my phone to find out." She punctuated that sentence with a wink. 

Simon's blush darkened and he hurried to the back room with a quick mutter of 'I have to go clock in...'. Grace watched him go with a triumph smirk of her own. Feeling accomplished, she leaned on the counter and sipped the coffee Simon had bought her. Dark and smooth. Her smirk only widened, this time in wonder and excitement of what the rest of the day would bring.

_ Bring it on, Simon... Two can play this game. _


	4. We Have a Guest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grace and Simon get a very special costumer-

**11:50am**

"Almost break time." 

Simon frowned and looked out at the ~~empty~~ seating area. "Theres nobody in here- can't we just leave now?"

"Nope. Because 'someone might come in'." Grace huffed and leaned on the counter. 

The day was going by so slowly. They hadn't seen a signal customer all morning and there was only so much free drip-coffee they could drink before they both went insane. Their boredom almost made them wish that a certain Assistant Manager was in... At least with Amelia been there, she'd find them something to do!

"Nobody is going to come in in the next ten minutes, Grace." 

A playful smirk crossed over Grace's face. "Wanna bet?" 

"$10 says no one comes in." The man dug into his pocket and tossed the money onto the table. 

"A dollar for each minute. Fitting." Grace dug out her own money (five singles, 8 quarters, and a handful of change that would equal $10) and set it next to Simon's. "And $10 says someone does.

"Don't be too mad when I win-"

_***Chime!*** _

"I win!"

Grace clapped a hand over her mouth to quiet herself and glanced in the direction of the noise. In the doorway, there stood a cutely pudgy little girl with a tangled mess of yellow hair. She was in a light blue dress and was barefoot. Grace's face lit up instantly. She'd know that girl anywhere.

Tuba's pride and joy (next to her coffee shop of course) and always a delight. Grace had met the girl a handful of times before, and always looked forward to her visits. Which always felt far and few between now that the little one was in Kindergarten.

"Hazel! Hello!" She hopped over the counter and scooped the girl up in a tight hug. 

"Hello Ms. Grace and guy I don't know!" Hazel giggled, squishing Grace tightly.

Simon rolled his eyes quickly before tossing a warm smile Hazel's way. "Sup, Kid-I've-Never-Met?" 

"My name is Hazel! I'm six and a half." The girl stuck out her hand. 

"Simon. Too damn old to care anymore." The blonde replied, giving the girl's hand a quick shake. Grace smirked and plopped the girl into a nearby chair.

"Simon, this is Hazel- Tuba's daughter. She's seriously the best thing about this job." Grace said, "Easiest order and funniest stories too. Shes customer #1."

Hazel nodded "And #2- cause thats what I always order!"

#2- or a 'Hazel-Nut Chocolate'. As the name suggested, it was a hazelnut creme topped hot chocolate with a frerro rocher on top. Named for and a favorite of Hazel's, Grace could make it blindfolded while asleep. And she would do it too just to show off, but she caught the mischievous smirk on Hazel's face and simply pulled up another chair. Another reason why she liked Hazel so much: The kiddo always had a trick up her sleeve.

"I want Mr. Simon to make it." And there it was.

The blonde laughed nervously. "Kid, this is only like- my fifth day here? I'm sure Grace would-"

Now it was Grace's turn to smirk. "Its just hot chocolate, Simon. I think even you could manage it." 

She tucked her legs under her and folded her arms. An indication that she had *no* plans of getting up anytime soon. Simon's face was riddled with worry, but she could also see the determination behind those eyes. 

"Um- okay then." The man sighed and got to work.

A swat to the wrist pulled Grace's attention back to Hazel. "Better not watch him. I don't think he performs well under pressure."

"Most men don't-" Another swat, and this time Hazel wasn't trying to get her attention. The girl wore an annoyed pout.

"Don't be nasty, Ms. Grace. My mommy says its not polite." Hazel lectured sternly.

"Haze, how do you know what I said was nasty?" Grace snickered.

"Because I know you, Ms. Grace." The girl said, "And whenever theres a cute boy around, you start talking funny and my mommy tells me 'not to repeat it'."

"Fair enough... Where is your mom anyway?"

"She's out in the car on the phone- Now back to boy talk." The little girl stood up in her chair suddenly, leaned over the table, and rested her head in her hands. "Sooooo?"

"Sooooo? What?" Grace rested her head on her own hand.

Hazel dropped her voice to a whisper. "Whats the 'deets' with the new guy?"

"Who? Simon?" Grace frowned. "I dunno. He works here. Why?"

"Is he single?"

Grace's face must have gone 20 shades of red and she nearly flung herself out of her chair. Her head snapped over to Simon. A quick glance confirmed that the man was still too busy making a mess and hadn't heard Hazel's comment. With a puff of relief, Grace turned back to Hazel and lowered her voice.

"I don't know- why?"

"Because he's cute and dumb. He meets all of your-" By then her ears were burning from blushing so hard. Grace hurriedly clapped a hand over Hazel's mouth. 

"Does your mom know that you're such a gossip?" Grace pouted. Hazel nodded and licked woman's hand. Grace pulled her hand away and wiped it on her pantleg with a disgruntled huff. 

"She does. We gossip about you and Amelia all the time!" 

"Were you supposed to tell me that?" Hazel's face fell so fast it was almost laughable.

"Uh oh- don't tell mommy I said that, please!" The girl gasped, hurriedly clammering over the table and into Grace laugh.

The woman bit back a laugh, "Okay, fine. Just behave, okay?"

The tot nodded, arms tucked behind her back. Most likely crossing her fingers if Grace had learned anything from last time. "Nuh uh. I need you to give me an agreement in writing."

Hazel pouted. "I don't have a pen and 'agreement' is too long of a word."

"Alright, alright... Lets do a bet instead." The girl's face lit up. "If Mr. Simon screws up your hot chocolate, you don't get to gossip about him because it'll hurt his feelings... If he makes it right, then we'll gossip all you want. Sound fair?"

"Throw in $20 and you got a deal." Hazel smirked, sticking out her hand. Grace rolled her eyes and shook it.

"Fine. Lucky for you, I won a bet right before you walked in."

"Is that why you yelled 'I won'?"

Grace snickered and set her winnings on the table for emphasis. "Sure was."

"Oooh. Thats a lo-" Hazel was cut off by a plastic cup being set down before her. 

The cup dawned her name in fancy, loopy writing and there was a little anime styled princess drawn at the bottom. The cup didn't have a lid, as a pile of whippedcream floated on top of the drink. Grace blinked and looked up at Simon- who wore a tired yet triumphant smirk. 

Hazel studied her drink carefully, seemingly intimidated by the odd looking beverage. It wasn't house Grace would have made or decorated the cup- and the woman could practically feel that $20 going back into her pocket as Hazel lifted and cup and took a careful sip. She was silent for a long time, and just when Grace thought she had the bet in the bag-

"Its the best ever! Also, Ms. Grace wants to know if you're single, Mr. Simon."

_Crap... I should have gone with 'Simon makes it correctly'... Now she'll never shut up._


	5. Single Digits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hazel order was easy- but Grace gives Simon a tall order to fill.

Grace and Simon's lunch break had started out- nice. 

Aside from nearly dying of embarrassment the moment little Hazel opened her mouth- the rest had gone decently enough. Tuğba had interrupted the near-conversation when she walked in. The tall woman's round but intimidating appearance had the older of the kids snapped back to reality before they could even blink. 

Hazel luckily had become more interested in her mother and had completely forgotten her questions. The owner had simply smiled at her child, then stated she planned to closed up the shop for an hour to 'chat' with her employees. They were worried at first, but now they were having a lovely lunch with their boss- one she insisted on paying for.

"I know the last few days have been... Tough, on you two." Tuğba said, gaze pointed at her two employees. 

"N-not at all, ma'am." Simon muttered, eyes dropped on his food.

He hadn't eaten all that much of his- but Grace on the other hand was on her second slice of pizza. Hazel was on maybe her fourth but Grace could see the way she eyed up Simon's forgotten slice. She hid her smirk behind her napkin and quickly turned her attention back to her boss.

"Its been fine over here- really." A half-lie and *everyone* knew it. 

"It couldn't have been easy... Amelia is... A bit much." Tuğba sighed, glancing over at Simon. "This one is a bit much too... But I'm sure you know that already, Ms. Grace...?"

The blonde coughed and lowered his head quickly, but Grace could still see the pink tint at the top of his ears. She found the reaction- strange? It wasn't the first time someone had berated Simon, so him becoming flustered now was offputting. Come to think of it, she hadn't ever really seen Simon flustered, save for the time she flirt-

A small hand patted her arm. 

"Psst! Ask Simon if he's going to eat his pizza or not." Hazel whispered. 

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" Grace whispered back.

"Cause this is your chance- Look at him. He's vulnerable!" 

Grace's head nearly hit the table with how quickly she bowed it. Like Simon, her face was definitely tinted from blushing. She could practically feel Tuğba's confused gaze set on both of them. 

"You know... There's nothing in our company policy about dating co-workers." Tuğba began, calmly adding another pizza slice to her plate. "I wouldn't say anything-"

"C-come on! We just met less than a work week ago!" Grace groaned, "We're *not* dating."

"Yet!" Hazel chirped before dropping her voice back to a whisper, "This is good. Every relationship needs drama like on TV-"

Simon lifted his head finally. "Hazel. Eat your pizza."

The girl smirked. "Can I eat yours too?" The piece was tossed at her without a word.

"Simon, behave..." Tuğba pouted, "Do I have to tell your mother?"

"... No ma'am." Simon sighed lowering his head again, but Tuğba patted his back kindly.

"Just teasing." The older woman offered him a faintly smile. "I... Don't care for talking to your mother at the best of times... She yells too much."

"I hear that... Literally." The blonde shifted his gaze over to Grace. 

Grace smiled behind her napkin a second time, but didn't linger on the man too long. The hour was almost up anyhow, and they'd have to get back to work soon. She stuffed the last of her pizza into her mouth and rose from her chair to throw out her plate.

"Thanks for lunch, Tuğba." She called over her shoulder. 

"Anytime." Tuğba smiled, but then her face fell, "And I do mean 'anytime'... Anyone who can spend five minutes with Amelia deserves a free lunch..."

"Why don't you just fire her then?" Grace pouted, shoving her empty plate in the garbage. 

"Shes... Efficient..." The woman sighed, "If I wasn't so busy, I wouldn't need her..."

"Busy running a coffee shop?" Simon wrinkled his nose. 

"Busy with other things, young man..." She patted his back again, "Which is none of your buisness."

Simon nodded, "Forgive me for intruding then."

"You're forgiven. Your home life is punishment enough." Grace was certain Tuğba had meant that as a joke- but Simon pouted deeply at the comment.

He rose a hand and pointed at the woman. The tension flaring between the pair was enough that Grace took a step back. Whatever nerve Tuğba hit seemed like the wrong one. 

"What's tha-" 

"WOAH! YOU'VE GOT A LOT OF BANDAIDS!" Hazel shrieked suddenly and in an instance, the tension had vanished. 

"W-what?" Simon's attention was turned to his hand.

The old set of thin bandaids that seemed to perpetually line his fingers had been switched out from the plain ones he always seemed to wear. Mostly by the multi-colored ones they kept at the shop. Grace had put a couple of them there herself. Most of those ones covered burns and scrapes from coffee machine mishaps, but Simon had told her the story of the rest. 

"Are you that bad at your job?" Hazel asked innocently. 

"W-what? No! They're from carving accidents." A half-lie, but Grace would let Simon have this one. 

"Whats a carving?" Hazel asked, tipping her head to one side, "Is that French for 'bad at your job'?"

"Its like- making stuff from wood using a tiny knife." Simon groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose. "You know- like miniature dolls and-"

"Dolls!? You can make dolls!?" Hazel was climbing over the table before Tuğba could stop her. "Could you make me a doll? A princess doll who looks like me?" 

The girl had her nose practically touching Simon's. The blonde was leaned so far back in his chair, Grace was sure it would tip over eventually. But the look on his face would probably make the fall worth it. He seemed so prideful now. Tuğba must have seen the look too, for she simply shook her head and began to clean the table without another word. 

She caught Grace's arm on her way to the backdoor and Grace followed her out to the large trashcan in the back, "He seems like a nice boy..."

"He's a pain in the ass, but I can handle him." Grace agreed, holding open the lid as Tuğba tossed the garbage inside. 

"Good... I was worried for a moment... Jesse was such a good employee." Tuğba smiled faintly. "Finding his replacement was... Difficult."

"I thought Simon just got the job on default." Grace frowned.

She was never one to gossip- at least, not with her boss and definitely not about another employee. It wasn't her buisness at any rate, and she knew Tuğba would remind her of that at any rate-

"No. There was one other candidate..." Or maybe not. "Still is if Simon doesn't work out?"

"Can I ask who?" Grace asked, "I want to be prepared for when I face them."

"You might already know her..." Tuğba said, heading back to the door. "Jesse's girlfriend-"

Grace felt the temperature of the air drop at least ten degrees. A shiver ran down her spine and her eyes narrowed. Jesse's girlfriend and High School drop-out (or online learning- Grace couldn't remember which) and above all- Grace's worst nightmare.

While she didn't come into the shop often, Grace had had the displeasure of meeting her a couple of times. How that punk ever managed to trick Jesse into dating her was beyond her. Talking to her was like talking to a metal wall. Your words always echoed off of her in the worst way possible. 

Bottom line: She and Grace were like oil and water. They'd murder each other if they had to be together longer than a minute. 

"I'd rather hug Amelia than work with that kid!" Had she said that outloud? 

"Nothing is set in stone yet..." Tuğba said, "Don't worry about it yet... If things work out with Simon-"

Grace raced back into the shop before Tuğba could finish. She searched the shop for the blonde and found him exactly where she left him- with Hazel. The two were writing down details for Hazel's doll order on a napkin. It was cute- but Grace would have to interrupt them for just a moment. In a swift movment, she pulled Simon up by his hood.

"Ow- what-" She kissed him quiet. Briefly.

Hazel was practically buzzing next to them, but there were more important things to discuss now. "Listen. You and I are dating now, got it?"

"W-what!?" Simon's confusion was absolutely adorable, but it wouldn't help to sell the ruse. 

"Remember how we said we'd pretend to get along in order to keep Public Enemy Number One out of here?" A nod. "Good- we need to *really* sell it to keep *my* enemy out of here."

"Who is-"

_***Ding!*** _

The door chimed as it swung open. The sound of heavy boots echoed throughout the small space like a warning. Grace felt every hair on her body stand up as her shoulders hunched in annoyance. She'd know that sound anywhere... The sound of her worst nightmare come to visit.

"Lake Olsen..."


	6. Mirror Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lake has entered the chat.

Pale grey undercut, smug expression, and enough piercings that you could see your reflection in them- It was Lake Olsen alright. Grace raked her fingers along the counter, her the smile she forced physically burned her cheeks. The chrome covered girl hadn't even said two words and Grace already wanted to choke her.

"Hey." 

Grace's blood boiled. She glared as she watched the runt pull up a chair and sit liked she owned the place. The tension was so thick that even Hazel dipped under her table to hide from it. A good thing too- Grace has a feeling there would be a fight any second now.

"Welcome to Tuba's Place. What can I get started for you today?" Translation: Go jump off a train.

"Just a coffee. Black." Lake replied, idly folding one leg over the other. "Think you can handle that?" 

Grace was about to reply when Simon stepped between the pair. "Not a problem." He walked over to the coffee machine without another word and got to work on filling the order. 

Grace sighed heavily and went to the corner of the counter, pretending to be busy with wiping the same spot with a dry rag. She could *feel* those stupid green eyes watching her as she worked. Could practically *her* Lake's smug thoughts. All at once, she realized what she had *hated* about Simon when they first met-

He had reminded her of Lake. 

The only difference now was that she now knew he had a personality under all that snark. Lake on the other hand?

"So this is who they replaced my boyfriend with?" The bitch hummed, loudly popping a piece of bubblegum into her mouth. 

"Simon." The blonde replied, leveling off a scoop of coffee grounds.

"Wasn't talking to you, Sunshine." Lake called back, and Grace could feel her glare intensing on her. 

Grace forced a bit of cheer into her voice, "Yep. This is Simon. I trust him with my life-" That was bullshit, but Lake didn't deserve any sort of truth. 

"Thats nice." Lake popped her gum again before leaning on her hand. "Trust is a nice thing, you know?"

"That it is." The corner of Grace's lips lifted into a sneer. "Trust also involves not breaking a kids foot and having the police called on you."

"It doesn't... And the kid had it coming! He was vandalizing our school mascot! *YOU* were the one who overreacted!"

Simon snorted suddenly. Grace flinched at the sound. Her sneer was replaced by a pout. 

"Hey, Sunshine. Shouldn't you be doing your job?" Lake snapped.

"I'm doing my job." Simon replied, the machine hissing loudly behind him as it sprung to life. "And enjoying the entertainment."

Lake wrinkled her nose, "So where did they drag you from? You don't seem like the customer service type."

"Ass Man's son." Grace huffed. 

"That old bat has kids?" Lake smirked, "I would've thought that gene pool would have died out of fear." 

As if on que, Hazel poked her head out from under the table. "Whats a gene pool? Is it like a swimming pool?" 

"Something swims in it." The teen snickered and patted the girl's head. "I'm just trying to figure out where his gills are. Any ideas Grace?"

Grace growled low in her throat, but Simon stepped between the pair again and leaned on the counter. "They're right next to my bat wings, if you must know." The man smirked, "And for your information, I climbed out of Hell."

"Wasn't talking to y-" Lake glared as Simon waved his hand, effectively cutting her off.

"No, but I'm talking now." He smiled devilishly. "And unlike you, I work here and have the authority to kick you out for being annoying."

Lake sat up and clasped her hands between her knees. She popped another bubble before spitting her gum into her hand and sticking it under the table. "You're really about to try and step to me, Sunshine?"

"It was between that or spitting in your coffee, Chrome-Girl." Simon shot back, picking up the still hot cup from it's spot under the machine. 

Grace could already see the skin on his hand redden, and she noticed Simon's wince. The man hid his pain quickly, and her concern was switched to pride instantly. He walked the cup over to Lake and set it down hard. "That'll be a dollar even."

The teen nodded, dug into her pockets- and tossed down a handful of pennies. They clinked and clattered loudly as they hit the table. Lake couldn't look anymore pleased with herself. Grace twisted the cloth in her hands tightly. Simon simply nodded. 

"Hazel-Nut? You can count to 100, right?" Simon hummed, "Mind counting this out for me? Consider it a trade for your doll." 

Hazel's little brown eyes went wide as she hurried over and clambered into a nearby chair. She had ten pennies counted out before Lake had a chance to sip her drink. 20 by the time Lake turned and glared at Grace. 

"Your boyfriend makes weak coffee." She said flatly. Grace knew better than to reply with the truth. 

"Hes good at other things." Grace shrugged, tossing her cloth down hard. 

"Sorry to hear that." Despite her statement Lake took another sip of coffee. "He seems like a nice guy."

"And whats that supposed to mean?" Grace frowned. 

"I'm implying you're a bad girlfriend and he could do better." The teen set her cup down. 

"Theres no doing better than me!"

Simon waved an arm, "Um, hello. I'm still standing right here. Don't I-"

"No one is talking to you, Sunshine!" Both girls growled. There was lightning between their eyes. As their aggressive staring contest went on, Hazel had finished her counting.

"99, 100 exact!" The little girl cheered and Simon patted her head.

"Good job... Can you walk Lake to the door now?" Simon leaned over and took Lake's cup- the girl didn't seem to notice. Not that Grace cared. She had paid for it already. 

Just as she was expecting Lake to jump over the counter, Tuğba walked back in. The tension snapped away almost instantly and the group straightened themselves out. Tuğba walked further into the room slowly, eyeing them all up suspiciously until her eyes landed on Lake.

"Lake? I didn't know you would be stopping in today." Deep, old eyes squinted. "I'd offer you a muffin but we haven't put out any fresh ones since this morning."

"No need. I was just leaving." Lake stood up quickly, offering Tuğba a quick handshake before turning quickly. "Hope you get the coffee maker fixed, ma'am. It made some pretty bad coffee today."

Grace hopped over the counter- this time to hold Simon back. She grasped his uninjured hand gently and squeezed it lightly. He squeezed back, and they watched as Lake left the building and walked somewhere down the street. Tuğba stood for a moment, looking very confused.

"The coffee mak-" Hazel sprung up before she could ponder the question further.

"Mommy, mommy! I counted out 100 pennies all by myself- and Simon says he's gonna make me a dolly! Isn't he the nicest?" The girl went on chattering, giving the pair just enough of a distraction that they could put Lake's "payment" in the register, clean up the mess, get the gum off of the table, and hurry to the back before Tuğba could question them. 

Once they were alone, Simon shut the small door that lead to the room behind them. "Okay, I see what you mean now... We have to keep that bitch out of here."

"Thank you! She's insufferable! Its like working with your mom." Grace groaned, running a hand through her hair. "Luckily, Tuğba doesn't like to break up couples and she's a sucker for young love. If we could just convince-"

"Wait, how do you know that-?" 

_*click*_

Before Simon could finish that sentence, Grace tugged him down and kissed him quickly. It was soft, sweet, and full of lies just like she was. And not a moment too soon, as Tuğba poked her head in seconds later.

"Oh! Sorry- am I interrupting?" The couple 'sprung apart' at the interruption.

"N-not at all! We were just-" 

"Nothing! Just standing here."

"Right-" That acting should have earned them all of the Emmy's. Tuğba smirked knowingly, nodded her head, and promptly shut the door again- leaving the two alone again. After a silent victory celebration, the two turned serious again.

"This could work-" Simon smirked, "What else should we do?"

"Hold hands on the way out?"

"Deal."


	7. House Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to spend some time away from the coffee shop!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of drug and alcohol use.

A day off is just what Grace needed.

Some peace and quiet away from the masses. No work, no Lake- not even Simon and their fake dating scheme. There was no drama to be heard of this night. Truly this was a time to reflect and renew. A time to recuperate after a long week... and be bored out of her damn mind! 

Her whole day had passed by in a boring blurr of nothing. Dance classes had been canceled and with no work to go to, she had spent most of her day in bed. Only stopping in doing nothing whenever she was hungry or had to use the bathroom. Other than that, her day consisted of random YouTube videos and online quizzes to find out what sort of murderer she'd be (a damn good one).

It was now 7pm, and with a whole other day of nothing looming on the horizon, the young woman felt nothing but dread. Her parents had since gone out for the night and she didn't expect them back for a while now... In fact, knowing the two of them, they wouldn't be back until the following morning. Or at least late enough that they wouldn't notice if Grace left or not... Not that she had anywhere to go or anyone to see.

"I could just cut my losses and rent an adult movie..." A beat, "Nah... I'd have to find batteries then..." 

There were other options, sure, but nothing she thought of really grabbed her interest- 

***BING!***

"A distraction!?" 

Her phone screen lit up brightly in the dark of her room. Grace grabbed it in an instance. It took a moment, but her eyes adjusted to the light. Apparently, in the time spent being bored, she had missed two text messages and a phone call from Jesse. The phone call was from two hours earlier... With a soft grunt, she cleared the phone call and scrolled down to the unanswered texts.

**Simon-Coffee: Hey.**

**...**

**Billie <3 Bff: Call me.**

A blink and she took a moment to match the faces to their contacts. She remembered Simon as her co-worker from the coffee shop, but Billie- that took some brain searching. Eventually she was able to picture the dark skinned, freckle faced redhead from... Somewhere, she was sure.

Despite how Billie was saved in Grace's phone, she hardly ever spoke to her. A bit more digging and she managed to pull up a few random memories of the other woman. She knew Billie was nice- but not someone she'd ever consider a 'BFF'.They had been in the same science class three years in a row, and had exchanged numbers, but they never hung out beyond that. It was also a rarity that they ever called and spoke directly to one another.

_Its something to do... Lets see what she wants-_

Clicking the call button, Grace sat back on her bed to wait. The phone rang once, twice, and flipped over on the third ring. What greeted her was an absolute assault on the ears as a stereo with a blown out bass blasted shit music straight into her head. She had to hold the phone away from herself to avoid a concussion from it!

"GRACE- HI! Hold on a sec-" Billie's gentle but slurred Irish lit just barely cut through the music. 

"Billie?" A loud 'SHUSH!' answered her. Whatever that was for, it was bound to be interesting. Hopefully.

From the other end, Grace could hear the woman struggling a little as she seemingly stepped away from the stereo rather than turn it off. A series of mumbled apologizes became more and more audible the further away she got. If Grace had to guess, Billie was at a party. Soon the music faded all together and Grace felt safe enough to bring the phone back to her ear.

"Billie? You okay over there?" She hummed, still hearing a faint ring in her ears. 

"Yeah- I'm fine. Just wanted to see how you're doin-" A hiccup cut the girl off. "Oh my God- sorry... Freaking hiccups."

"I'm... Doing fine?" An awkward cough and a slurred 'bless you', "How about you?"

There was a quiet giggle on Billie's end. Hushed, overlapping conversations served as a sort of static. A welcome background noise compared to the loud music from before. It was almost relaxing-

"I'm doing totally great!" Another hiccup, only this time Billie giggled at it instead of apologize.

Grace smirked, amused by the giggling, "Been drinking, Bill?"

"Girl, you know it!" Billie cracked up again.

The other woman couldn't help but laugh as well. Whether it was at or with Billie didn't matter. This was the entertainment she had been craving- Not really, but she would take what she could get.

After a moment she settled and spoke.

"Lucky you..."

Kicking her feet up against her wall, Grace inched herself closer and closer until she was flat on her back with her legs flush to the wall. There was a gentle pull on her back and calves but it felt good. It had been too long since she had a chance to stretch herself out. What better time to do it than on a phone call with a drunk bestie?

There had been a pause in the conversation anyhow. One that went on for too long. So long that Grace was almost sure Billie had hung up on her.

"Wanna join me?" The redhead asked at last, "... If not then I seriously need a ride home..."

Grace slid back down the wall and sat up, taking a moment to ponder the invite. On one hand- she'd be hanging out with someone she barely knew. On the other hand, free booze and she didn't have to stay at home any longer... But on the other hand, if she stayed out too late she probably wouldn't know how to get home again- then she'd be stuck with Billie for even longer...

_Screw it._

"Text me that address. I'm headed over."

* * *

Thundering music, cheap booze everywhere, and the overwhelming smell of cigarettes greeted Grace as she stepped out of her car. She was parked some distance from the house, near the end of the block, but the party was already in full swing and had spilled onto the sidewalk. It looked like a good time. 

Up ahead, she could see Billie on the front lawn. Red cup in hand and dancing to some sort of silent music. Several strings of beads hung around her neck and swung violently whenever she turned. Grace leaned back into her car and flipped the headlights to get her attention. Billie looked up like a groggy dear in headlights.

"Graaaaace!" Before Grace had time to react, she was wrapped up in a tight hug by the woman. 

The beads from the necklaces pressed uncomfortably hard onto Grace's skin, but she bared with it. Eventually, Billie released her and kissed both of her cheeks happily. Her ruby red lipstick was smeered, and Grace was sure most of it was on her face now. 

When she tried to check, a red solo cup was pushed onto her hand instead. She inspected it briefly. Yellow, clear, and smelling heavily of yeast. It was. A plain beer if ever she saw one- but she was reluctant to drink from an unfamiliar cup. Billie watched her for a moment before grabbing her arm and leading her toward the house.

"I wouldn't give you anything bad-" Billie called over her shoulder, "But we have bottled stuff in the house if you want-"

"Is that why you're dragging me?" A nod, "What in this cup anyhow?"

"I have no freaking idea." The redhead admitted.

The pair pushed passed several partygoers and entered a garage where two coolers were. One blue and one red. Billie opened the blue one first and began to rummage around. Grace took the time to take in the atmosphere up close. The cigarette smell has gotten stronger, almost gag worthy, only now weed had been added to the mix. The music was louder here than it had been on the phone but she found it didn't bother her any. It added to the mood. 

"Here-" An unopened beer can was thrust against her chest and she took it quickly. 

With an entire six pack in hand, Billie grabbed her wrist again and pulled her into the house. It was warmer inside than it was out, and Grace recognized a few people from High School. Most had branched off into their own groups and were somehow having quiet conversations despite the loud music. Grace and Billie found a spot on the couch and Grace opened her beer. 

It was bitter, but cold and refreshing in some ways. An acquired taste that she could worry about acquiring later. She had a long way to go before it mattered what she drank anyhow. 

"So, how ya been?" Billie's voice stole Grace's attention from her drink. "Whats new?"

"Fine- just work and stuff." Another swing.

"Still at that whatchacallit-?" Two swings just for that.

"Tuba's place? Yeah..." She settled her can onto her lap and watched the liquid swirl around from the tab. "You?"

"Nothing special... Speaking of." Billie paused and opened a second can of beer and handed it to Grace. "Seeing anyone yet?"

Grace nearly choked, "W-what!? No- what gave you that-"

"Cool it, Gracie. Just asking." Billie elbowed her under the ribs, "I really don't care, but-"

The first can was finished and Grace pitched it at Billie's head. It bounced off with a hallow 'thump' and landed somewhere on the floor. "Bullshit..."

Billie laughed. "Come on Grace- you're a total catch... You're pretty, you have a great personality and nice tits- how aren't you seeing anyone?"

Grace felt her face heat up and downed her second beer for courage. "Girl, I choose not to see anyone. Its not that no one is biting or anything-"

"Sounds like it is." Grace didn't even dignify that with an eye roll. "Come on. Not one person?"

A third beer was offered, but Grace didn't bother to take it. The corners of her mind felt faintly fuzzy as is. Still clear enough that she could access her memories and pull up the file labeled 'dating'- which was something that never interested her in the slightest. Sure, she had seen men before, but casually. Anything beyond that was too serious for her tastes and she'd move right along.

Except for one special case-

"... Okay- there is this one guy-" Grace pressed a hand to the other's mouth before she could squeal or ask who. "Hes my co-worker and we're fake dating to keep someone I hate out of the shop..."

"Oh my fuck- that is some Scooby-Doo shit-" Billie snickered behind her hand, then gently pulled it away. "So what- do you guys act like you're doing each other or-"

"Nah. Its like, we pretend to kiss in the break room and its all cute and stuff and our boss just eats it up." The third beer was taken. 

"Thats so fu-" Billie stopped herself and began to dig around the couch. She produced a bag of gummyworms so quickly Grace almost clapped like it was some sort of grand finale of a magic show. "Here, eat one of these."

Now, Grace had standards. Unknown drink- bad. Couch candy-? She took a worm without thinking and popped it into her mouth. It was sweet and gooey but with a bitter aftertas-

"Is this a freaking edible!?" 

"Yep!" Billie's face looked so punchable right now. 

"Damn it- I was supposed to drive us home!" Grace pouted.

"Oh- well..." Billie frowned so sadly, "They've got an hour activation time if you wanna go home now? I just have to grab my coat..."

"Good idea... My parents would kill me if-" When Grace looked up, Billie had vanished. "... Great." 

Half of her wanted to go look for the redhead, and the sober half of her wanted to ditch her and head home to ride out the fun train in private. She looked about for the house exit and found that she was deeper in the house than she had realized. The crowd from the garage was also beginning to gather. Weighing her options, she decided going against the current of people and getting the hell out of here was her best option...

Like Billie on the phone, this sounded easier than done. Muttering apologizes and 'excuse me's only helped so much when wading through a crowd of drunk assholes. Occasionally people would step out of her way, but for the most part she was mission impossible-ing it down what felt like a never ending hallway...

At one point, an incredibly hard shove sent her tumbling into the person in front of her. They reached out and caught her before she could fall any further. "Hey- watch it!"

"Sorry, I-" Brown eyes met green instantly. "S-Simon!?" 

"Grace!?" 

The woman was on her feet in an instance and the pair exchanged 'what are you doing here!?'s. 

"A friend invited me-" Grace answered first, "I'm honestly trying to leave."

Simon smirked, "What a coincidence. I was leaving too..."

"Aww, why? Not having a good time?" The woman teased. 

Simon tried to hide his smile behind his hand. "Too much fun is the problem... My mom would kill me if-"

"Okay, okay. I get it... Lets just get out of here together, okay?" A nod. 

"Lead the way." 

The two linked arms quickly and pushed through the crowd quietly. Too quietly for Grace's liking. She decided to speak up.

"Did you drive here?" Grace asked, wrapping an arm around her co-worker's shoulders for added support as they made their way out of the house and onto the lawn. 

She felt fuzzier than she wanted to be right now. Too fuzzy to even consider going back inside to find Billie. Little swirls were doting her vision and she began to wonder just how long it had taken her to find the exit... She left at 7 and arrived at 7:10- it couldn't have been that late.

_**10:45pm** _

Grace blinked down at her phone, half expecting it to yell 'SYKE!' before displaying the real time. "How the hell-" 

"I walked-" Right. Simon had been talking. 

"I'm going to ask you a favor-" She produced a set of keys from her pocket. "Drive me home?" 

"You're that drunk?" Simon frowned and raised an eyebrow. 

Grace wrinkled her nose. Her still rational brain was rattling off things about 'stranger danger' or whatever and an annoying, nagging feeling in the pit of her stomach told her to just take her keys and sleep this off in the backseat- but she didn't.

"Stoned." 

"... Nice."

With a nod, Grace lead Simon to her car. By then, the fog in her brain was undeniable. The world felt like one big carousel as she slid into the passenger side seat and flipped on the GPS system. She had her house preprogrammed into it. Simon joined her seconds later.

"Just follow this and- yeah. You'll be fine." She hummed, shutting her eyes quickly. "I'm gonna close my eyes a minute... I trust you."

Simon laughed- or said something. Grace wasn't sure which. She felt the car move as it pulled away from the curb and sped off down the road. It was nice- like being rocked to sleep...

A loud gurgle interrupted the peace, and she became aware of how hungry she was. So hungry in fact, that she started to eat her mac n cheese before it had time to cool do-

"When did I get this?" Grace asked, opening her eyes and finding a black fast food container in her lap. 

"You asked for food, so I got you food." Simon's tone was kindly, almost amused. "You really are stoned, aren't you?"

"... Shut up." She took a spoonful of macaroni and it was the best she ever had in her life. "I was tricked. I thought it was a regular gummyworm!"

"There are never regular gummyworms at house parties!" 

"There are!" 

Silence followed, but it didn't last long. One or both of them cracked up and soon the silence was filled by the sounds of their laughter. It died when the GPS loudly announced that they were nearing Grace's house. Somehow, Grace could hear Simon scanning the area for her place.

"Its the white house with the gate." Grace muttered between another spoonful of food. "It'll open automatically-"

Silence.

"Simon?"

"Grace- you live in a freaking mansion." He sounded so surprised. 

It wasn't the first time she had gotten a reaction like that from someone dropping her off. "Yeah? So?" 

"...What are you doing at a coffee shop-" A wave of a plastic spork silenced him.

"Experience. Shut up." She set the spork down. "Lets just focus on getting me home and-... Shit, how are you supposed to get home?"

"... Crap." It was nice to know neither of them had thought of that. "I guess I could call an uber or something- maybe walk while the weather is nice-"

"No way! You helped me out... Let me call the uber." That made sense, right? She hoped it did. 

"It's fine... Let's just get you inside and worry about that later." 

The car was parked and the pair got out. Just standing up had Grace's head spinning. She could still walk, but not as fluidly as she normally did. Her hand shot out and caught Simon's wrist. The man wrapped an arm around her silently and helped her up the *many* stairs that lead to her front door... Which she was surprised to find was already unlocked.

 _'Did I remember to lock up before I left...?'_ She had. She was almost certain of it... That could only mean- "Oh no."

The door flew open and her mother sprung forward like a God damn Jack-in-the-Box! It almost sent the couple down a step from surprise. "And who on Earth are you!?" Her sharp glare was pointed at Simon.

"I-I'm Simon-" He stuttered, shaking Grace off of him gently. "And this is Grace-"

"You mean this is a dead girl walking." Her mother frowned deeply, "Do you have any idea what time it is, young lady!? And you're coming home with some stranger-"

Grace straightened herself out quickly. A quick glance over to Simon and she could see the fear in the other's eyes. It made her uncomfortable... This was someone who didn't even flinch when his own mother would yell at him- carefully, she stepped between the two.

"Mom, Simon isn't a stranger- He's my boyfriend and we just went out for the night-"

Co-worker... The Lord knew she meant to say co-worker... That somewhere in her foggy mind she had innocently mixed up her coverstories. But it was too late. The words were already out in the open. 

"Boyfriend...?" Her mother set her sights back on Simon and sized him up. "This one...?"

"Yes?" It was too late to change her mind now.

"... Why?" Her mother glanced back at her quickly. 

There was only one answer that would get her mother out of their hair now. Or at least stun her to the point that they could get up to her room and call that Uber... Well, there was always explaining the situation and hoping her mom understood, but this seemed more fun.

"Because the sex is great. Which we're going to go do right now." Grace said, all but dragging the still stunned Simon into the house and up the stairs, "Night mom!" 

The look on her face was almost worth it. They held in their laughter until they got to Grace's room. They laughed until their sides were sore.The Uber was forgotten almost immediately- as was the rest of the night as they settled onto Grace's bed and put on a movie.


	8. After-Hours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon deals with the aftermath of the party.

Home had become Hell after his dad passed away. 

So much so, in fact, that he spent the better part of his life being raised by his paternal grandmother. He even took her maiden name as a last ditch effort to seperate himself completely from his mother... But life happened faster than he could handle. His grandmother was a kind woman, but she was gone too soon and he was out on his own again. 

And then like the wriggling parasite his mother saw him as, he found his way back to Amelia. Every time he needed money or a place to crash, he'd begrudgingly drag himself back to her doorway and darken it. There was always a fight, just as there has been whenever they crossed paths...

But just like all those times before, she'd always (and reluctantly) pull a few strings to get him out of whatever bind he'd presented her with. 

Its how he ended up working at Tuba's in the first place. And how he met Grace, entered a false relationship with her to get terrible co-workers off their back, and most recently end up at a party thrown by a friend of a friend and just happen to find Grace there. The staying out passed 3 was part of the package. Soooo- 

Technically this was all his mother's fault and she had no right to be mad at him for sneaking out.

"Where have you been?" And yet she was...

She was sitting in the living room with the family cat, Samantha, next to her. The fluffy white feline hopped onto the woman's lap and attempted to curl up there. The woman wrinkled her nose and pushed the cat to the floor. Samantha hissed angrily, stuck her tail up into the air and rushed over to Simon. He scratched the cat behind the ears and she happily purred and wound around his legs. 

"Out." Simon muttered. 

"Out until 3am?" Amelia frowned, "With whom?"

"Just some friends." The man nudged the cat with his foot and she quickly scampered away from him. 

"You? With friends?" Amelia folded her arms under her chest. "Why don't I believe that?"

"Better believe it, Amelia. That's the truth." Simon hissed. He trudged further into the living room and started for his bedroom, only too be stopped by his mother's firm hand. 

"You were with Monroe, weren't you?" She muttered. "Big surprise."

"How did you-" A single, curly hair was waved in front of his face.

"This was on your hoodie." Amelia huffed, "Son, I taught you the importance of forensics and details. If you're going to try and lie to me then don't be sloppy."

"That was the only useful thing you taught me..." Simon muttered under his breath. He shook his mother's hand off of his shoulder.

"Excuse you. But I had more important things to so besides-" 

"Besides raise your son?" The blonde scoffed, "Thanks mom."

"I did my best after your father passed away. I was a 40-odd year old single mother!" Amelia hissed. "You wouldn't understand."

Simon growled low in his throat. This was an argument he knew all too well. The next part went something like: "I was a child!" And was followed by "I lost both of my parents!"

"You had me!" 

"And you never seemed to care!" The blonde balled up a fist. "Whatever. I'm too tired for this... I'm going to bed."

"And you think I'm not!? Because of you, I missed out on sleep because I was waiting for my son to get home!" 

"Right, just blame everything on me!" Simon continued to his room. His mother continued to shout behind him, but he ignored her. The slamming of his bedroom door silenced her completely for the night.

Still, he could hear her as she grumbled and stalked off to her own bedroom. The slamming of a door up the hall told him the beast was back in its cage for the night. Samantha yowled unhappily and scratched loudly at Amelia's door. 

After sometime, she came to scratch at Simon's. The blonde reluctantly opened the door. The cat rushed in passed his legs and took her perch among the dirty laundry on his floor. Her purring drew a faint smile from the man, but it faded quickly. His eyes were already burning from both weariness and unshed tears.

He wiped them quickly on his palm and walked over to his workbench. There were many scattered projects littering his table. Some were commissions, others were just for fun, but one stood out. A special wooden figure with a napkin next to it. On it was a certain child's specifications. 

"Time to burn the late night oil." Simon sighed, shaking a near empty pack of cigarettes from his pocket. 

He took his time in choosing between the two remaining sticks and setting them between his lips. A nearby lighter flickered to life and a familiar burn filled his lungs. It wasn't enough to dull the pain in his chest, but it was something. Part of him envied Grace for receiving an edible instead of him- but the other part reminded him that his mother would kill him if he returned home stoned.

And he wouldn't be able to carve while high anyhow. Not well, anyhow. His obsessive compulsive tendencies and indecisiveness while working was hard enough to deal with with a clear mind... Or as clear a mind as he had on a regular basis. 

"Wasting time. Just work." The blonde said to no one in particular. Samantha mowed curiously at him. "Nothing, Samantha. Just talking outloud."

Carving knife in hand, he picked up his latest doll. A princess doll for a special little girl. A warrior princess doll with miniature weapons and a ball gown, to be precise. Hazel's suggestion, not his. A tall order, but not one he couldn't handle. He was sure she'd be happy with it. 

**Beep!**

Green eyes shifted down to his pants pocket and he fished out his cellphone. A new text alert blinked brightly at him. From Grace of all people.

_**Grace: What happened?** _

_**Simon: You accidentally got stoned, told your mom I was your boyfriend, and we watched a movie until you passed out around midnight.** _

_**Grace: ... Fuck.** _

_**Simon: It was cute.** _

_**Grace: *read at 3:15*** _

Simon smiled faintly and set his phone aside. His cigarette was near burned out, but he continued to hold the filter between his teeth as he carved. Eyes and a nose took shape. Then a mouth and hair. He nearly had the face done when his phone beeped again.

_**Grace: I'm really sorry.** _

_**Simon: Its fine. Really.** _

_**Grace: I know your mom. How much trouble did you get into?** _

_**Simon: A lot, but thats normal. Mom is crazy.** _

_**Grace: I hear that...** _

There was a second break in the conversation and he figured Grace had fallen asleep. He continued to carve until his tired eyes could barely see straight. Tired fuzz lined his vision by the time he set his project down. He had made much progress, and felt ready to reward himself with some sleep.

**Beep!**

Or maybe not.

_**Grace: So mom thinks you're my boyfriend now...?** _

**_Simon: Yep._ **

**_Grace: ... Shit... Now she's going to wonder why I don't bring you around._ **

**_Simon: As your fake boyfriend, I'd be happy to come around in order to keep up this ruse._ **

**_Grace: It was funny when we just did it at work, but fake dating as a hobby? Sounds a tad contrived._ **

**_Simon: Grace, we came up with fake dating to avoid working with assholes when we could have just told truth. Isn't that contrived?_ **

**_Grace: Okay, smart-ass. You are now my real boyfriend._ **

****He chuckled softly and shook his head.

**_Simon: I take it the edible hasn't worn off? We barely know each other. I'd say we're acquaintances at best._ **

**_Grace: It hasn't. But anyway, fake dating was all I could think of under pressure. I *really* didn't want to have to work with Lake._ **

**_Simon: You couldn't have just said that? Tuğba seems cool._ **

**_Grace: She really is, but she hates unhappy employees. And loves a good romance story._ **

**_Simon: So this is mostly for Tuğba's benefit?_ **

**_Grace: And ours. No Amelia. No Lake. Happy Tuğba. Happy Grace. Happy Simon._ **

**_Simon: Complicated story to keep up with?_ **

**_Grace: And that._ **

**_Simon: So what do you suppose we do now??_ **

**_Grace: How about a movie date then? A real one._ **

**_Simon: Are you suggesting we date casually for real?_ **

**_Grace: I'm suggesting we get to know each other outside of work and see where things go._ ** ****

Pink dusted the tips of his ears. He huffed his phone to his chest and headed off to his bed. Another huff, and he tossed himself onto it and finally sent his reply.

**_Simon: Sounds good to me._ **


	9. Let's Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Simon chapter, but with a guest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Simon works part-time days, Monday-Friday and Sunday. 
> 
> Jesse works every other day during the night and weekends.
> 
> Grace is full-time but doesn't work weekends.
> 
> Amelia is apparently full time, but only ever shows up when needed.

The smell of the coffeeshop was strong that Sunday morning-

After an unbearably long night of being away from it, however, it was a welcome smell. Simon would even go as far to say that he had missed it. Earthy with an underlying hint of sugar cookie... Or whatever it was the hipsters said whenever they described the place. Regardless, he'd chalk it up as 'nice'. 

Just like the walk over had been. The walk just before the morning shift. A.k.a the best shift of the day (according to Grace). Simon had never been a morning person before- and still wasn't- but it the soft orange of the morning sun was beautiful. And today, he had a guest.

Not Grace, but someone who was apparently near and dear to her heart: Her old co-worker Jesse. A plucky young kid who Simon barely recalled from orientation. There were things he had picked up on the boy from when Lake has visited the shop. Hardly enough to carry a conversation, but Jesse seemed fine carrying it on his own.

"And there was the one time Grace rearranged the pastries to look like-" The younger boy stopped midsentence, "I'm sorry- Am I rambling?"

"Yeah... Don't worry about it." Simon sighed. 

He found the rambling, like the coffee smell, to be very welcoming this morning. It beat the Hell out of listening to his mother's rambling. The duo rounded the corner to the front entrance. Jesse paused a moment to unlock the front door. Simon entered first and drew up the shades. He heard Jesse punch in behind him. 

When the conversation didn't start up again, he spoke.

"I thought you didn't work here anymore."

"Oh! I do. Mostly on weekends now... And every other day for the night shift." The boy rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, "It was either that or doing swimming full time."

"And you decided to come and work on weekends?" Simon wrinkled his nose. "That's lame."

"Its money." Jesse shot back, "And I like working here. The atmosphere is nice and so are the co-workers- Most of them."

Simon rolled his eyes slightly, "Have you worked with anyone other than Grace?"

"Honestly? No... Not unless you count Ass Man." The teen wiggled his eyebrows.

A childish nickname- one he knew his mother *hated* with a passion. But it seemed to come along with the title of **Ass** istant **Man** ager. He'd heard Grace use the term a few times as well. Simon resisted the urge to smirk at the comment. "I don't."

"Then I'd have to say no..." Jesse said, snatching his apron off of the rack. "Oh, and don't forget to clock in-"

"On it." 

The coffee shop may have been small. Almost laughably so- but a rather advanced touch-screen tablet served as the clock-in station. One that even Simon was impressed by. He'd be half tempted to steal it if there weren't cameras around... And if it wouldn't cost his mother her job. Bitch or not, he wasn't below getting her in trouble.

Simon punched in his code- **905** and **In-Day**. The act took him- two tries? Maybe more. Grace had showed him how to sign in and given him his number half a million times, but he had hardly listened. The number started with a **9** and that's where the Train derailed for him. 

"Eh. I should just start writing it down..." He glanced at his palm, half tempted to do so now.

Several bandages crisscrossed across his fingers. His hands were still sore from carving. Hazel's completed doll weighed heavy on his pocket and sleep weighed just as heavily on his eyes. He only managed a few hours of sleep before work. Just enough to keep him functioning. It only took him two headshakes to remind him that work lay just ahead. 

Returning to the front, Simon gave the main area a once over. The large glass windows at the front offered a nice view. The rapidly rising sun casted brilliant orange and pink rays into the building, giving it a warm and homey glow. It coupled perfectly with the overwhelming smell of coffee and was starting to weigh on his lungs. Still, all around felt warm, kindly even. A lot like Grace herself.

A gentle tug came to Simon's heart at the thought, but he pushed it away. 

His eyes fell on Jesse next. The teen was restoking the pastry display. Occasionally, he'd set a reject cookie or two on a small plate behind him. They were crumpled in the corners and burned around the still standing edges. Clearly left over from a batch that had been headed for the garbage. 

"We're allowed to eat these." Jesse called over his shoulder. "I'm not sure if you knew."

"I didn't." He selected one that looked the best.

It was fine. If not a little burnt. A God send on an empty stomach- which he didn't have. He ate some of his mother's terrible pancakes before work. So the cookie instead sat like a rock on top of his breakfast. His stomach churned in what he assumed was annoyance.

"These are crap." Simon muttered.

"Its why they call them rejects." Jesse hummed, "I'd hate to waste food though."

There was a break in the conversation. Simon went to the dining area and began to take down chairs while Jesse swept the floors. They both took turns fiddling with the coffee maker. When the phone rang, Simon slipped out the backdoor and waited for Jesse to answer it.

It had been Tuğba, who said that she would be stopping by with Hazel after church. Simon made a special hot chocolate for the kiddo, and set it up at the table with her doll standing next to it. Being able to see the girl's reaction almost made the lack of sleep and sore hands worth it. 

As a pick me up, he returned to the rejected cookie plate and selected a second cookie. This one was definitely burned right down to the sprinkles. His stomach grumbled to show what he now assumed was disproval. Maybe annoyance again.

"So how long have you and Grace been dating?"

Definitely annoyance. Simon glanced over to Jesse, who was still restoking. "Approximately some time now."

"Ooh. Sounds serious." Jesse flashed a smirk, "Very specific too." 

"Why? Have you heard different?" Simon pouted and leaned against the counter. 

His stomach churned anxiously now. The original plan to fake date was stupid. Threadbare even. Maybe a little funny at first, but still unnecessary to begin with- but to be found out that easily would be an embarrassment. Espeically by someone he was just barely meeting for the first time-

"Grace is like an older sister to me. She talks." Jesse hummed, then shut the displays glass door. 

"Oh... Right."

Jesse nodded quickly, "Honestly- I didn't understand the fake dating bit at first-"

"At first?" Simon pressed his lips into a thin line. 

"Yeah- I'm sure you know already that Tuğba likes couples..."

"Go on?"

"Well, my girlfriend was looking for a job and if you weren't here-"

"Tuğba would hire her just to pair you two up?" Simon surmised, "Why doesn't she just hire her for on weekends?"

Jesse paused a moment. His face went almost burgundy, "Well, you see- There's only one position open and she and Grace don't get along an-"

"And you don't want to work with her either because she can't handle customer service?" A nod.

"I love Lake- but I'd never admit that outloud to anyone." Jesse huffed, "Thats horrible bu-"

"Kid, I made a fake date pact with a co-worker I hardly knew to keep your girlfriend out of here. Then I met said co-worker outside of work, she got high, and told her mom we were dating so we decided to go on an actual date... _Thats_ horrible." 

"... Wow. It really is." Jesse snickered, "Lets just say we're all horrible here."

Simon smirked. "I can get behind that."

The pair shared a brief laugh, but it died down quickly. There was a silence left in its wake. This time, Simon felt he wouldn't mind if Jesse interrupted it. The boy provided nice conversation.

"So... When is your real date with Grace?"

Simon smirked and stuffed the last of his cookie into his mouth, then pauses for dramatic effect before answering.

"As soon as my shift end."


	10. Date Line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final snip it. Simon and Grace go out.

The afternoon had gone quickly.

By the time evening rolled around, it had gotten chillier as the dead of winter finally began to rear its head in fully. Jackets were dawned and by the time Simon got off work, a pair of borrowed gloves were added to the mix. He bid Jesse farewell and watched as the boy headed off down the street and disappeared behind the corner.

As it was a Sunday evening, the sidewalk was mostly empty. Only a few cars had passed by as people hurried to finish the last of their errands before the oncoming weekday. Only one car stopped in front of the shop, and a familiar face smiled at Simon through the windshield. The frigid man wasted no time getting into Grace's warm car.

The pair sat for a minute, with their shoulders pressed together until Simon warmed up. Their next stop awaited them, and Grace wasted no time in peeling away from the coffee shop and taking off down the road.

The white winter chill was forgotten almost instantly. Too early Christmas music rang out from Grace's radio, but neither bothered to change it. The rest of the car ride was a silent hop, skip, and a jump over to a nearby restaurant and the pair were soon parked and seated inside. A set of goofy smiles were already plastered on their faces as the waiter brought their water. 

Soon, their dinner was ordered and the waiting began. They stayed quiet, however. Neither of them seemed to know what to say. They both knew what the other was thinking, all without having to say anything. That tomorrow would be work as usual and tonight was just for fun-

"This was stupid." And that.

"What do you mean?" Grace hummed playfully.

"All of this- we could have just asked each other out from the start." Simon replied, "We went around the block to get next door- you realize that right?"

"So? If kept things interesting, didn't it?" Grace wiggled an eyebrow at him. "And it just goes to show we were on the same wavelength."

"... True." Simon smirked, "Is it always going to be this "interesting" with you?"

"Only if you want it to be." Grace snickered. "I can't think of a better way to spend work than to be acting in our own private soap opera."

"What a coincidence. I too was totally thinking the same thing." Simon replied sarcastically. "You're right! We are on the same wavelength."

"Okay, smart-ass. I'll keep things totally boring and honest then." She teased, taking a dramatically long sip of her water.

"Oh no no. You started this. You are now obligated to keep things as complicated as possible." Simon snickered, "Starting with this date!"

"So more complicated than dinner and a movie?" The woman leaned on her hand, "Lets see... We could go to a petting zoo."

"At this time of night, this late into the season?" The blonde raised a curious eyebrow.

"I come from one of the richest families in the area... It can be done." Grace smirked over the rim of her glass. "Sound complex enough for you, Laurent?"

"Hmm... Not quite-" Simon began to swirl his water around, "We need to do something really memorable... Like egg our enemies' houses."

"Egging a house is more complicated than pulling some strings to get into a petting zoo this late?" A nod, "Okay then. Who did you have in mind?"

"I'll tell you after dinner."

"Sounds good to me."

* * *

Three houses were on Simon's list- and three houses got egged. Not a single occupant had stopped them. Not Billie, Amelia, or Lake. The pair had gotten in and out without detection and ran off with their faces red from laughter. The cold weather would make cleaning the eggs up difficult, but they could hardly care less. 

They were far away from any of the houses now, with Simon giving directions to their next stop. Grace kept one eye on the road, but occasionally glanced over her shoulder to Simon. His handsome face was still cherry pink from the cold. It made her smile softly. She had only known him a short while but she couldn't deny the connection they had. 

All jokes aside, they truly were on the same wavelength. It was nice, and if dating for real didn't work out, she hoped they could stay friends.

"Okay- turn up here!" Simon's voice brought her back go reality. Glancing out the window, she found they were about to turn into a local cemetery.

"A cemetery? Seems a little cliche, don't you think?" She asked, pulling up onto the gravel road and bumping along the way slowly and carefully.

"Yeah, yeah-" Simon muttered, looking around intently. He was silent for a few moments, and then grabbed Grace's arm gently, "This one- stop here."

The car ground to a halt. No sooner had it stopped did Simon unfasten his seat belt and hopped out of the car. Grace followed in suit, making sure to turn on her high beams before exiting the vehicle. A long line of graves lines their path, but one in particular stood out to her.

_**Alrick Laurent-Timmens** _

_**1960-2002** _

_**Beloved Husband and Father** _

"I-is that one your dad's?" Grace asked carefully. To say she felt awkward would be an understatement. 

Sure, she felt a connection with Simon as a co-worker, friend, and potential boyfriend in that order- but was that enough to be present during what most would consider to be an intimate and private visit with a deceased loved one? What if he cried? She wasn't sure she could handle that-

But then Simon laughed and stooped before the grave. "Hey, dad. We can call off the search. I think I found my partner-in-crime." He said, barely able to keep the laughter out of his voice, "She speaks my language and keeps things interesting... Oh, and she likes to tick mom off!" 

This time it was Grace who laughed. Softly and happily. It floated gently on the fog in the air and drifted up into the nothingness of the nighttime sky. A warm smile bloomed across her face as she looked between the headstone to Simon.

"Her name is Grace, and we're actually on a date right now." Simon's smile never faltered, "Wish you could've been around to see me off... We're gonna go tear up the town now like you and mom used to-... Speaking of which-"

*SPLAT!*

Grace jumped at the sound of the egg hitting stone. She was then pulled back towards her car by a now howling Simon. She slapped his arm as soon as they were back inside.

"Simon! You can't just egg your dad's grave!?" She exclaimed, turning the car on and speeding down the road, "We could get in trouble for that!"

"Relax... Its what my parents did on their first date." Simon hummed, "My dad would've been happy."

They pair slipped out of the cemetery exit and drove off down the road.

"... They egged headstones on their first date?" 

"They had a *lot* of people they didn't like." Simon shrugged, "Well anyway- thats what I wanted to do. How about you?"

"... How about the petting zoo now?"

"Sounds like a plan."

"A complex one."

The rest of the car ride was filled with silence, but neither minded. They knew no conversation would be as interesting as what the rest of the night had in store for them.


End file.
